This invention relates to a system for, and a method of, treating occluded vessels (e.g. an artery) and capturing friable emboli which may break away from the lesion in the vessel during an interventional procedure. The system and method of the present invention are especially useful when performing carotid interventional procedures in order to prevent embolic debris from entering and occluding downstream blood vessels leading to the brain which, if blocked, may cause a stroke. However, the system and method of this invention can be adapted by a person of ordinary skill in the art for use in numerous other vascular interventional procedures.
In recent years, numerous procedures have been adapted for expanding blood vessels (e.g. arteries), at the positions of lesions in the blood vessels, so that blood can flow through the blood vessels without obstruction from the lesions. In the process of expanding such blood vessels at the positions of the lesions, emboli may become detached from the lesions and enter the bloodstream and subsequently migrate through the patient's vasculature to block blood vessels leading to sensitive organs such as the brain, where they may induce trauma.
Procedures have been adapted in recent years for preventing embolic debris from flowing through the vessels in the direction of the blood flow. For example, filters have been provided for trapping the emboli. When lesions develop in the carotid artery of a patient, the placement of a filter in the patient's vasculature can somewhat reduce the movement of the emboli to the patient's brain thereby preventing strokes from occurring.
Such filters are usually delivered in a collapsed position through the patient's vasculature and are then expanded once in place to trap the emboli. After emboli have been trapped, the filter is collapsed to remove the filter (with the trapped emboli) from the vessel. However, it is possible for some of the trapped emboli to escape from the filter during the time that the filter is being collapsed and/or removed from the blood vessel. When an interventional procedure is being performed in a carotid artery, even a trace release of emboli can be damaging. For these reasons, attempts to treat lesions in the carotid arteries have been somewhat limited due to the danger presented if all of the embolic debris is not collected during the procedure.
Therefore, in light of the above, it would be desirable to have a system and method which can be utilized to treat an occluded vessel and trap emboli that may be formed during the vascular procedure. Such a system and method also must prevent the emboli from escaping from the filter during the time that the vascular procedure is being performed. Additionally, it also would be advantageous if the filter could remain implanted within the patient's vasculature, thereby eliminating a potential source for the release of trapped emboli since the filter would not have to be collapsed and removed from the blood vessel. Such a device or method should be easy to use and have minimal or no adverse impact on the patient.